


Vibranium || Maximoffs

by WonderKerbs



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:14:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29273814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderKerbs/pseuds/WonderKerbs
Summary: "You two need to stop worrying about me. I can look after myself, you know?""We're your older siblings, it's our job.""... I know.""Stay safe.""Aw come on, it's me we're talking about here.""That's why she said it."****"I firmly believe that letting me deal with this was a mistake.""You think?"****"I will not thank you, your ego is bigger that America's nukes.""That is no way to respect your elders, young lady."****"I'm just a child, not a threat.""You're not a child, you're a weapon."****"So, you're a lump of walking vibranium. Let's talk about that.""Believe me, I'd rather not."****"I don't know how you keep fucking this up, Stark. I'm honestly impressed.""I don't need your judgement thank you, Bumblebee.""... What?""Wow, doesn't even know Transformers. You really did throw your little sister's life away, huh?"****"Well, I think that went smoothly.""He literally tried to kill you.""And I'm still here, so I take that as it went well."
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

"Man hands on misery to man."

-philip larkin

****

Vera Maximoff sat on the cold floor of her cell, concentrating hard on her hands that she held in front of her. Even after having her abilities for so long, she still found new things about them nearly every day. Her eyes began to change from the usual blue to more enhanced aqua colour. If you were to look close enough, you'd see the the little white swirling circle in her irises with purple specks. 

Her hands began tremble, then bubble. It was like they were turning to liquid or molten. Her gaze hardened in concentration as her fingers slowly grew sharper and longer, their colour no longer ivory, but of a silver tint. A small smile twitched at her lips. So long had she tried to do such a trick. 

To explain Vera's powers briefly; her body was pure Vibranium. The experiment she volunteered for was a little different compared to her two older siblings. She was injected with liquid Vibranium and was tested with the Sceptre that once belonged to the Norse God, Loki. Since the experiment, she was expected to practice, practice, practice. She couldn't transform her whole body at once, moreso parts of her body into weapons. Such as of now, trying to transform her fingers into long Vibrnium claws.

Her siblings, Wanda and Pietro, were not happy when they found out she had volunteered. The child was merely seven when they lost their parents to the bombing. When Wanda and Pietro left to volunteer for the experiments, it was only two years later when Vera did the same. Of course, the twins did not approve of this, but it didn't bother Baron Von Strucker at all. 

Now, the twins eighteen years old, and Vera fifteen years old, life was about to be a lot more hectic. 

And it all started with the alarms of the Sokovian HYDRA base going off. 

Vera's door opened and a guard stood in the blinking red light of the alarm. She was snapped from her concentration and her fingers returned to their normal shapes. The guard motioned for her to follow. 

"Let's go." 

Vera didn't bother giving out, nor stubbornly refusing orders, she knew either of those would mean punishment. She still pouted and followed the HYDRA soldier to a room of computers and camera screens, where everyone seemed to be either panicking or on high alert. Other than two teens that stood to the side out of the way. Vera didn't need the escort anymore as she rushed over to them. 

Wanda caught her younger sister in her arms, biting back a smile. Pietro ruffled Vera's hair, messing up her pony-tail. She giggled quietly before turning serious. 

"What's happening?" she asked in a whisper. Before her brother could answer, she overheard one of the workers by the computers talking to Strucker. 

"Can we hold them?" Strucker asked. 

"They're the Avengers." the worker replied. Vera quirked an eyebrow before looking at her siblings. 

"Avengers?" she questioned. Pietro and Wanda's eyes were dark as they stared at the screen, each showing at least one of the supers fighting and tearing through the HYDRA base. Pietro looked to them. 

"This is what we signed up for." he muttered determined. 

"We will not yield." Baron Von Struker announced, gaining everyone's atention. "The Americans sent their circus freaks to test us. We will send them back embarrassed." He turned to look at his men. "No surrender!"

"No surrender!" 

Pietro nodded towards the door and his two sisters nodded. Vera hopped on his back holding on tight. Wanda decided to stay within the building, in the room where the Sceptre was kept. With his power, Pietro sped out of the building to the forest surrounding the base. Vera regretted not bringing her jacket, having left it in her room. Now she was left in a black long sleeve top and ripped up navy leggings. She jumped down and rubbed her arms. 

"You could've brought your jacket, you know?" Pietro smirked. Vera rolled her eyes. 

"I didn't even know we would be doing this today." she retaliated in a huff. Her brother chuckled. 

"Just stay safe and please only fight from a distance." he said. A smile grew on his youngest sister's face. 

"You know, it's a lot harder to make a gun with my hands than a blade." 

Pietro let out a laugh before taking off through the woods. Vera watched the blue glow disappear until she rushed off in a random direction, towards the noise of gunshots and explosions. 

The first enemy she came upon was a huge man in a red cape. She had to admit; his clothing was rather odd, like a knight's from her childhood storybooks. He wielded a hammer, smashing soldiers in their faces. Vera sighed, she could've just left and found maybe a much easier enemy to deal with, but then she'd be letting this guy off the hook. 

The man seemed to take notice of her presence, about to throw his hammer until he stopped. His face showed utter confusion. 

"A child?" 

Vera rolled her eyes. I'm not technically a child, thank you very much. I know I'm small, don't rub it in Blondie Boy.

Vera held up her hands in the shaped of a gun, and quickly, her hands turned the familiar silver colour. Low and behold, her hands were a pistol. She shot the man twice, catching him off gaurd but he managed to dodge. 

Thor only managed to side-step the on-coming bullets, raising more questions in his head. 

"We have an enhanced on the field." Captain America's voice sounded over the earpiece. Thor threw his hammer at the young girl advancing on him, only to have her jump away. 

"Make that two." he said, summoning the Mjölnir back. 

Vera had hid herself behind a tree. Seeing the hammer fly back to the man's hand, she quirked an eyebrow. 

He has... a magic hammer?

She knew she had to attack again. So, she rolled out across the snowy ground and sent him two more shots. He deflected them and smashed the hammer into the ground. Blue eletric bolts rippled out, not only catching her, but other HYDRA soldiers surrounding them. 

Captain America ran over to Thor as the God asked. "The enhanced?"

"He's a blur." Cap replied, then took notice on a small figure getting up from the ground. "A kid?" 

"The other one." Thor replied. 

Vera groaned internally as she spotted another man in a strange outfit in front of her. Perfect.

Her body ached from the electricity that was still skimming around her. She lifted her hand to her eyes, watching the little bolts dance around her fingers. 

Odd. Why does... Oh, Vibranium is metal... Metal can conduct electricity... Interesting.

An idea sprung to her mind and her lips twitched up a little. Her gaze followed to the two men, who talking to each other and glancing at her in case of attack. 

"Sorry Pietro." Vera muttered. "Can't really fight from a distance right now." 

She charged towards the pair and changed her arms into full blades. Thor and Steve dodged, quite surprised by the appearance of this enhance. Vera swung her blade at the Star-spangled man, who held up his shield. The blade left a deep mark in the shield, which confirmed that both weapons were Vibranium made. 

Captain America recieved an electric shock through his body. He was thrown back, hitting a tree then falling to the ground. Now that the volts were gone from her body, Vera knew she had to gain some distance. 

Thor thought quickly and kicked the girl in the side, sending her to the ground. She caught herself quickly, sliding a little, using her bladed arm as an anchor. The Captain returned to his feet approached the two. 

"Stand down, kid." he said. "We don't want to hurt you." 

Vera stood up and placed the flat side of her blade against her aching side. The cooling of the metal helped, she was certain it was going to bruise. 

"You already did." she sassed as a tank and more HYDRA soldiers approached the Avengers. 

"Looks like they're lining up." Thor commented, twisting the Mjölnir in his hand. 

"Well, they're excited." Cap replied, then held up his shield for Thor to hit his hammer against it. 

Vera had just jumped out of the way as a huge force swam towards the tank nearby. She landed on her belly, flinching as the cold of the snow came in contact through her thin top. She quickly got up and formed a gun once more, shooting the pair in a last attempt. 

Cap raised his shield to block the bullet, only having the small thing lodged into the opposing Vibranium. He looked over at her confused. 

"Vibranium?" he murmured. 

Thor threw his hammer, but before it could hit the girl, she was whisked away by a blur of blue. 

Pietro stopped once they were inside the building. He put his sister down and began checking her over. Vera rolled her eyes, swatting his hands away. 

"I'm fine, I'm fine. See? I'm alive." 

"If it wasn't for me, yes." Pietro replied, ruffling her short brown hair. Vera pouted up at him. 

"A hammer wouldn't have killed me, Pietro." Her brother ignored her comment as his eyes darted around. He held his sister by the shoulders before turning his gaze to her.

"I'm going to find Wanda. Stay here." And with that, her brother took off. Vera rolled her eyes. 

Sudden voices echoed down the hall near the stairs. Ignoring Pietro's words, Vera crept quietly along the dark hallway, until she reached the staircase, the light from the window showing the scene. 

"HYDRA's number one thug." She recognised that voice, the man in the star costume. 

"Technically, I'm a thug for S.H.I.E.L.D." Strucker replied snarkily. 

"Well then technically you're unemployed." The Captain sassed back. "Where's Loki's sceptre?" 

"Don't worry, I know when I'm beat." Strucker's eyes flickered to Vera and a small smile twitched at his lips. Vera understood what he was thinking and formed a gun. "You'll mention how I cooperated, I hope?"

"I'll put it right under Illegal Human Experimentation." Captain America said as Vera felt a hand on her shoulder. Wanda gave her a look and walked forward, creeping up beside the enemy. "How many are there?"

Using her telekineses, Wanda shoved the man down the stairs. Vera joined her sister's side for backup. Strucker looked to the youngest Maximoff. "Finish him."

Before Wanda could debate the idea, he gave them a stern look. She looked at Vera worriedly.

Not a moment the Cap was on the ground, he was sprinting back up the stone steps. Wanda pushed her sister down one hall to flee, then backed away into another. 

"We have a third enhance. Another female. Do not engage." 

Strucker had a smirking glint in his eye. "You'll have to be faster than tha-"

Steve had kicked up his shield and slammed it against the man, knocking him out. Vera couldn't stop a gasp, surprised at the sudden attack. Steve's eyes landed on her as she stood near a doorway. 

The young girl had a small plan, well, half plan made up. A game of Cat and Mouse. She could get him lost in the building, keep him away from her siblings. Steve lifted his hand, slowly walking towards her. 

"I don't wanna hurt you, kid. Just stand down." Vera rolled her eyes. 

"Yeah, you said that already. Anything else?" Steve ignored her sassing, knowing she was a teenager, and continued approaching her as she took some steps back. 

"If you come quietly, we can give you a fair trial. Maybe even find a way for you to live a normal life, go to school, meet people your age." 

Something stirred within Vera when he said that. A desire to believe what he was saying. For a moment, she almost forgot he was an enemy. She stopped walking backwards and the star-dressed man stood only a few steps away. Did she want that? A life where she didn't have to train every day, get her bloods taken, be locked up in a room most hours? She often wondered what people her age did. She knew about schools, she was taught at the HYDRA base some of the basic learnings, such as how to speak English, quite a lot on physics and maths, but that was basically it.

Yet deep down, she had massive doubt of ever living a normal life. Heck, her life now was what she considered normal.

"What do you say, kid?" Stave asked softly. Vera's eyes lifted to his for a moment, before shaking her head and taking off down the hall. 

Captain America didn't follow, only dropped his head with a sigh. Even though the kid tried to kill him earlier, he felt sorry for her and had a gut feeling of wanting to make things right. His eyes looked over to the unconcious Baron Von Strucker. Right, focus on the mission.

"Guys, I've got Strucker."

Vera ran down the halls, shaking away the thoughts that filled her head from what Captain America had said to her. 

Don't think about it! He's only trying to get in your head. Make you turn against Wanda and Pietro.

She soon found herself in the room of the Sceptre and the giant alien creature. Her older siblings were just up ahead, hiding and watching as a bearded man stood in the centre of the room in a daze. Vera grabbed her brother's arm, giving the two a smile. 

Tony Stark snapped from his dream and looked around, making sure he was in reality. Pietro went to step forward as he neared the Sceptre, but Wanda held up her arm. She had seen Stark's fear and she knew it would crumble upon him if he were to take the Sceptre. Vera looked between her siblings confused. 

"You're just gonna let him take it?" Pietro asked, slightly annoyed. A smile crept onto Wanda's features as she watched the Avenger summon the hand from his Iron Man armour and reached out to grab the weapon. 

"What now?" Vera asked her sister. Wanda looked at her siblings. 

"Let's go."


	2. Chapter 2

"I will have fun in the future like my life depends on it 'cause it does."

\- neil hilborn

****

"Where will we go?" Vera piped up, as she followed her older siblings through the town. They were still in Sokovia, now free from HYDRA as the base fell and they escaped the Avengers.

"We'll find somewhere to stay for now." Pietro answered as he led his sisters through a busy market. "We can survive on our own." 

Vera held back a laugh and grinned at Wanda. Her sister held the same expression at Pietro's confidence. He always was like such. 

"And how? We don't even have any money." Vera commented. Her brother turned back to her with a smirk. 

"I searched the soldiers' lockers before we left. You don't have to worry about money, little one."

A frown fell upon the youngest's features and her eyebrows scrunched. "Pietro, that's stealing!"

"It is no use to those soldiers, sestra," Pietro replied. "Besides, they're either dead or captured by the Avengers."

A shudder ran down Vera's back. She didn't want to know what that group of supers would do if they were to capture her or her siblings. It was then a memory resurfaced her mind, of when the man in the star costume spoke to her. 

A normal life. Go to school, meet people my own age. 

"Vera?" Wanda pulled her from her thoughts, placing a hand on her shoulder. Wanda couldn't read her little sister's thoughts, unlike with everyone else. It was explained that it was because of the liquid metal that ran through Vera's veins. This always made Wanda worry more for her sister at times. 

Vera snapped from her thoughts and shook her head, forcing a smile. "I'm fine."

The two sisters waited while Pietro went to get some food from the market stalls, as well as a jacket or shawl for Vera. She only wore her long-sleeve top and leggings with black boots. As they waited, Wanda looked to her sister, who leaned against the wall of a battered up building. 

"I was quite worried, you know." she spoke up, gaining Vera's attention. "When Strucker told you to fight Captain America." 

Vera's frown slacked into a crooked smile. "I can take care of myself, Wanda. I'm fifteen."

"It doesn't matter how old you are, I, we'll still worry about you." The two shared a grin as Pietro returned with a bag full of fruit and snacks and a purple maroon cardigan. 

"We should find a place to stay for the night." he suggested, handing the cardigan to Vera who thanked him. She welcomed the warmth from the wool. 

"How much do we have left?" Wanda asked, already knowing the answer. Pietro smiled sadly. 

"Not much, there wasn't a lot to begin with." 

Vera wrapped her arms around herself, feeling guilty that their brother had to spend money on the cardigan. Determinely, she took it off and handed it back. "Return it." 

Pietro looked at her confused. "What?"

"We need money. I don't want to be the reason we'll have to steal." 

"Vera, put on your cardigan." Wanda said, attempting to replace the wooly fabric back onto her shoulders. "You'll be no use when you're dead." Vera sighed and stubbornly obeyed. 

They found refuge in an abandoned apartment building, one of many. There was a room still with furniture; a couch, mattress, and a dirty kitchenette. Compared to the other apartments, this one was the best. It had to do. Vera and Wanda shared the mattress while Pietro took the couch. It was cold and even though the three could protect themselves no bother, they still felt on edge.

Wanda could feel the fear radiating off her two siblings, so after a long silence, she spoke up softly.

"Do you remember when Mama would make us go to the market with her every Wednesday?"

Pietro felt himself smile. "Are you talking about the time Vera ran off and gave you and her a heart attack?" 

The three laughed silently, remembering their childhood events. 

"Yeah, Pietro found me by the sweets stall." Vera giggled. 

"You were always wondering off, as well as always wanting sweets." Pietro said. 

That night the three relaxed and found themselves falling asleep, dreaming of the old times.

****

The three Maximoffs began journeying down the streets, lights illuminating the market place. Two days they had been homeless, tired, hungry. Pietro had resolved to stealing from stalls, which the two sisters did not approve of. Vera sighed, pulling her cardigan tighter around her small body. 

From an alleyway as they were passing, she heard a rustling around the bins followed by a hiss. Wanda and Pietro didn't realise that she had stopped walking, nor did they notice her wander off towards the noise. The young teen took slow, cautious steps behind the bin and suddenly let out a gasp. A black cat hissed up at her before running off. Vera's eyes followed to where the animal disappeared in the shadows of the dimmed street lights. She pouted slightly, deciding that she should go find her siblings. That was until a chilling voice spoke from the shadows.

"They say when a black cat appears on your path, you will experience bad luck quite soon."

Vera whipped back around to where the cat had ran off. Two red orbs stared down at her and she felt her exhale quiver in fear. After a stare down, the red orbs walked towards her, the sound of heavy metal hitting against the ground. Vera shuffled back, frightened as a robotic figure soon came out into the light of the alley. It stood at about eight or nine feet in height, making it all the more intimidating. Vera felt her back hit against the wall of a building as she stared up at the robot with wide eyes. 

"You're afraid." it said. The teen swallowed a lump in her throat. 

Pietro handed an old man his medicine, asking if they were the right ones. Another thing the Maximoff siblings began doing, more specifically Pietro, was helping the people in the town. The people that lived in poverty due to wars and governmental power. The old man confirmed the right medicine, a thankful look in his eye.

"The doctor refilled it. No more insurance, and oh, I made a house call." Pietro replied. The elder thanked him before leaving and the oldest Maximoff turned to a young lady. 

"This," he said, holding up a sphered object. "is for your brother."

The woman thanked him until he pulled up a shimmering dress. "And this... is not for your brother." 

As he handed it to the young woman with a small smile, she began protesting. It was then that they two were interrupted by an amused voice. 

"Is every girl in Sokovia getting a dress from Paris? At least Gurty's looked warm." 

Pietro looked at his sister, Wanda, annoyed before turning back to the now displeased woman. He quietly mumbled "She's kidding..." then ran after his twin. 

"You're jealous you're not getting a dress." he mused as he walked along Wanda, causing her to look at him.

"You keep stealing you are going to get shot." she retaliated. Pietro scoffed, making her press on. "I mean it. With speed nothing can touch you but standing still -"

"Do you think I want to be?" Her brother cut her off, making her go silent. "You said to wait, I'm waiting. I don't know for what. We had Stark helpless, all these years that's what we wanted. You, me, Vera."

"Wait." Wanda interrupted, her eyes scanning around them. "Where is Vera?"

"Was she not with you?" Pietro asked, eyebrows furrowing in worry. The two stared at each other and they instantly began to panic. 

Halting their worry though, the same young woman from earlier rushed past them to a little boy that stood nearby. "Where did you go?" she asked in a scolding voice.

"The church." The boy, presumably her brother mentioned earlier. He then turned his gaze to the Maximoff twins. "The man said you need to come to the church." 

"What man?" Wanda asked stoically.

"The iron man." 

The twins looked to each other. Stark.

"We need to find Vera." Pietro stated. "Now."

"She's waiting with him." The little boy spoke up, making the two turned to him shocked. 

"She's with him?" 

The twins didn't waste time running to the church the boy spoke of. A fence of wire surrounded the crumbling building as the two cautiously walked inside. In the centre where an alter would've stood, was a priest's chair. Someone clearly was sitting in it as a metal leg stuck out in view. 

"Talk." Wanda spoke sternly, showing no fear. "And if you are wasting our time -"

"Did you know this church is in the exact centre of the city?" A robotic voice interrupted. "The elders decreed it so that everyone could be equally close to God. I like that."

Wanda was slowly approaching the chair curiously, eyes glowing their scarlet colour. She was confused. She couldn't get into the head of whomever was speaking. Pietro scanned his eyes around the room, looking for Vera. What he didn't know was that Vera actually stood behind the chair, in front of the thing that was speaking. She was still in shock of the robot and couldn't bring herself to move in fear of what would happen. He had told her to stand and wait, so that was what she did.

"The geometry of belief." It was here that Wanda could see a hand made of metal and her eyes landed on Vera. "You're wondering why you can't look inside my head."

"Sometimes it's hard." Wanda replied. "But sooner or later, every man shows himself."

Vera jumped as the robot suddenly left his seat and turned to her sister. The blanket that covered its head fell, having the twins see the mechanical man before them. Wanda took a step back. Pietro eyes shifted between Vera and the robot, getting ready to grab her and escape. "I'm sure they do. But you needed something more than a man. That's why you let Stark take the sceptre."

It decended from the stairs towards the twins whilst Vera swallowed thickly in fear. She hoped that it wouldn't hurt her siblings. 

"I didn't expect." Wanda said as everyone in the room watched her. "But I saw Stark's fear. I knew it would control him. Make him self-destruct."

"Everyone creates the thing they dread." The robot commented as he began walking about, making all three Maximoffs tense and what he tended to do. "Men of peace make machines of war. Invaders create avengers. People create... smaller people? Uh...."

"Children?" A quiet voice piped up, making the three look to Vera. She felt a shudder run down her back once the red orbs look to her. 

"Children! Thank you!" The robot chuckled. "I lost the word there. Children. Designed to supplant them, to help them... end."

"Is that why you've come?" Wanda asked. "To end the Avengers?"

"I've come to save the world." The robot answered immediately. "But also... yeah."

Upon hearing the answer the twins looked to each other, then to their younger sister. Vera's face showed that she too was hearing this for the first time and they knew that she would follow them no matter what. 

"Follow me." 

As the tree went to follow, Pietro was first to reached Vera. He put his arm around her shoulder, pulling her close. 

"Are you alright?" he worried. She nodded with a reassuring smile. Relieving a sigh, the twins' faces turned to scolding expressions. 

"Don't you ever run off on your own again." Wanda ordered. 

"I'm sorry."

****

The robot, who had introduced himself as Ultron, led the three siblings to the HYDRA building that the Avengers had just cleared out. He had turned it into his own factory of the Iron Legion, which he now had control over. 

"We'll move out right away." Ultron stated, walking into a huge room of iron workers. Vera's eyes widened and inched closer to her siblings. "This is a start for something we need to begin the real work."

Wanda gazed around at the workers. "All of these are..."

"Me." Ultron answered. "I have what the Avengers never will; harmony." He floated up and pulled on a heavy chain to move some of the machinery. "They're disordered, disconnected. Stark's already got them turning on each other, and when you get inside the rest of their heads -"

"Everyone's plan is not to kill them." Pietro interrupted. 

"And make them martyrs? You need patience." Ultron said. "You need to see the big picture."

"I don't see the big picture. I have a little picture. I take it out and look at it, every day." At this point Wanda and Vera were looking at their brother, the older sister with tear-glazed eyes as they realised what he talking about. 

"You lost your parents in the bombings." Ultron stated. "I've seen the records."

"The records are not the picture."

"Pietro," Wanda went to quieten him down as Vera placed a hand on his arm. 

"No, please." The robotic man insisted. Pietro looked to his two sisters, sorrow filling his blue eyes as he began the story. 

"We were ten years old. Having dinner, the five of us." Wanda looks away. "And the first shell hits two floors below, it makes a huge hole in the floor. It's big. Our parents go in and the whole building starts coming apart. I grab my sisters, one so young not knowing what was happening around us, roll under the bed and the second shell hits. But it doesn't go off. It just sits the in the rubble. Three feet from our faces."

By this point, Vera was clutching her brother's arm. Even though she was only seven at the time, flashing memories were still there. She remembered Pietro suddenly grabbing her and Wanda, sliding under their parents' bed. When the second shell fell to the floor, all three hugged each other close. 

"And on the side of the shell is painted one word."

"Stark." Wanda said. 

"We were trapped for two days..." Vera muttered.

"Every effort to save us, every shift in the bricks I think; this will set it off." A dark shadow crossed Wanda's vision as she looked back to Ultron. "We wait for two days, for Tony Stark to kill us."

"I know what they are." Pietro said. 

"I wondered why only you three survived Strucker's experiments. Now I don't" Ultron stated as his eyes looked over the three siblings. "We will make it right."

Eyeing Pietro and Vera he said. "You two and I can hurt them," He walked over to Wanda, and hovered his metal hand next to her cheek. "But you will tear them apart... from the inside."


End file.
